


Plates

by charlotte123456789



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Rage, Will Reading, antiques, plates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Neither of them had wanted to go to the funeral. But they were legally required so here they were.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157993
Kudos: 5





	Plates

They stood soberly around the casket, neither of them weeping.

Great Aunt Muriel. May she forever rest far away from them on this mortal plane.

Not somebody who would be terribly missed.

Ginny and Harry took one final look at the casket before turning away and Apparating back home. They entered the house in silence, both still processing the day they had just had.

They had already both known it would be a hideous day; the will reading, the final utterances, the viewing. All of which neither of them wanted much to do with. However, they were legally required to go — for some reason, Ginny was mentioned in the will. Neither of them had had any clue as to why her most hated Aunt had mentioned her. But nevertheless, it meant they had to attend.

Hours upon hours of reading, they had to sit through as every single item _Great Aunt Muriel_ deemed to be of enough importance went to select individuals in the family. Yet, even after all these hours, there had still been no utterance of Ginny’s name.

Finally coming up to the fourth hour, Ginny finally heard her name.

“To Ginevra Weasley, I leave to you my most cherished set of antique plates, that I know you so loved to polish as a child. I hope that this set will remind you of your duty to fill your house with Weasley mouths to feed and these lovely plates can be used once more,” the executor of the will droned on with no regard to the utter silence that had enveloped the room. Harry held Ginny’s hand in his and was the sole reason that she did not stand up and curse the _most dearly deceased._

It was well known within her family that Ginny had suffered a dark curse during the battle that rendered her unable to carry a child. Both of them had discussed their options in private and were on the same page that adoption was an option in future, but for Muriel to have the utter _gall_ to suggest that she was not doing her duty by having kids. It was inexcusable.

They spent the rest of the day simmering with undiluted rage. The casket viewing was a good enough option to leave; there was never any question between them of whether they would stay for the wake.

They ended up sitting at the table. The plate set was lovely. Victorian-era china — an antique. The plates all depicted a different landscape scene on each, vivid bright colours used to decorate and a gold trim on each to fully finish the extravagant look.

They were beautiful, perfect — something that someone out there would pay good money for.

“What do you want to do with them?” Harry asked Ginny quietly. He could still see the rage simmering beneath her calm exterior.

“They were a gift. What am I supposed to do with them? I can’t just give them away, Harry!” Ginny screamed, her previous calm compuse finally thrown to the wind in the comfort of privacy. He sat there quietly; he knew her rage wasn’t really directed at him but the woman who sadly could no longer be screamed at.

He waited until she had to stop to catch her breath. “Imagine they weren’t so lovely. Just an ordinary, regular plate set that she gave to you. What would you want to do then?”

Ginny blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “Smash them.”

He smirked, “Well then, we have our answer on what to do with them now, don’t we?”

She stared at him in shock. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting that? They were priceless. An antique set. The amount of money they were worth alone. But then she remembered the parting words of _Muriel._ She grinned. Looks like they better get on with it.

Later on, they stood outside arm in arm and watched the sun set as it fell below the horizon and cast a beautiful hue across the land. Surrounding them were shattered pieces of china; the bright colours shining even in the low light, the gold reflecting with a brilliant glow as the reds and oranges of the sunlight caught the sides. What a wonderful end to a horrid day.


End file.
